Past Recolections
by BellumTerra
Summary: The people of Death Note recall their pasts. Will inclued OC s. Sometimes Romantic and sometmes Silly. Maybe some foreign languages but will have translation in Authoress s Note. PLEAS READ. Rated just incase. No bad language even for Mello! A bit Angsty.
1. Yukime

_We must never shed tears._

_That is the life form's defeat_

_and if we give in to the emotions_

_then it only becomes proof_

_of our inability to control it._

_-Yuzukira Birthday_

Yukime sat in her room. Life was by far, going down hill. Her best friends` boyfriend had committed Suicide, Her boyfriend had ran away a week later, and she was all alone. The only person who she could talk to about it was L. Her brother. Her friend and Friends` brother had run away. Beyond Birthday and Yuzukira Birthday. Yukime began singing.

_"__En espèrent pas un signe,  
Souhaitant à la journée  
pour voir votre visage souriant  
une fois de plus dans ma vie  
Moyens, Moyens,  
Come back to me.  
Come back to me  
vos amis et vous me manquez,  
Vie n `t la même sans vous.  
Où que vous soyez  
J'espère que votre coffre-fort.  
I hope you are alright  
Je vous souhaite une vie heureuse  
Je t'aime  
Je t'aime  
I wish you were here.  
Je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances  
Pour venir un jour revenir à moi.  
Je veux vous tenir dans mes bras.  
Je te veux et je ris à nouveau ensemble  
Je veux que tu me de rester ensemble pour toujours.  
Même dans la mort,  
Même la mort ne peut pas arrêter le véritable amour.  
I.. . Mademoiselle. . Vous ....."_

She then broke out crying, covering her face with her hands. L walked in and saw her. She sniffed and dried her tears. L sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him before crying again, this time though, hugging him tightly and crying into his shirt. L then put a hand on her head. They were twins, they had to look out for eachother. He was also sad. The loss of A, and the two runaway twins, was actually a big one, consitering that L and Yukime were two of the only 10 that remained at the Orphanage, L really felt alone. And at that moment L relised something he never had before, He actually missed Yuzuki. Yuzuki looked exactly like Yukime except her eyes were red. Two hours later, Yukime had fallen asleep.

L crept out of the room and walked down he hall, He went into his room and pulled out an old picture. It was of Yukime, only she was Five at the time. L put that away and got into his own bed. He then fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**(A/N:Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it good!? Lol, and that was French that Yukime was speaking. Here is the English translation. **

**Song - Yukime`s Lament**

**By - ME**

_**Hoping for a sign,**_

_**Wishing for the day**_

_**to see your smiling face**_

_**once more in my life**_

_**Pleas, Pleas**_

_**Come back to me.**_

_**Come back to me**_

_**your friends and I miss you,**_

_**Life isn`t the same without you.**_

_**Where ever you are**_

_**I hope your safe.**_

_**I hope you are alright**_

_**I wish you a happy life**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**I wish you the best of luck**_

_**To someday come back to me.**_

_**I want to hold you in my arms.**_

_**I want you and I to laugh together again**_

_**I want you and me to remain together forever.**_

_**Even in death,**_

_**Even death cannot stop true love.**_

_**I. . . Miss. . . You.....**_

**Was that good? And the funny thing is, I`v never had a boyfriend in my life! ^-^ And that entire song was about Yukime and B`s relationship! ^^" It also wasn`t hard! But. . . . Was that the right feeling for a girl who`s boyfriend ran away to Who-Knows-Where for Who-Knows-Why?!?!?!?! Anyways, I`m bored -.-" So I`m gonna write another Chapter. Chao! (I`m American if your wondering. A pale and skinny Country girl.) )**


	2. Yuzukira

_Ah, All things come to those who wait, _

_I say these words to make me glad, But something answers, soft and sad, _

_They come, but often come too late - Yukime_

Yuzuki sat on a bed, she had just run away from teh orphanage she called Home. But it wasn`t her home. She only lived there till she was 17. She then ran away along with Beyond, Her twin brother. They were very close. But now, Yuzuki was sitting on a bed in a hotel in Englind. Which she planned to leave to go to the states. She desided to start singing a song. A short little song wouldn`t hurt. Her brother was in the other bedroom that the suit provided. So he probably wouldn`t hear her anyways.

"_Mar suí mé anseo ar an leaba  
Mé iarracht chun smaoineamh níos mó,  
Tá saol fada, ach ar a lán a ghearr,  
I `v tosaíodh cheana féin chun Wonder.  
Mar I ponder Beatha agus Bás  
Tosaíonn My Soul a stray,  
Mar tá mé ag smaoineamh ar mo shaol os a chionn.  
Beidh sé thiachóga ar aon nós.  
Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní a d'fhéadfadh a thabhairt b'fhéidir ar ais ort,  
Is é an rogha amháin bás,  
Ach bhí mé `v i gcónaí go mbeadh a fhios,  
Conas a d'fhéadfá a bheith air.  
Conas tú seasamh an brú agus nach bhfuil níos luaithe scáinte  
Roimh a bhí agam ar na mothúcháin as duit?  
Ba mhaith liom fios a bheith agat,  
I saol `ll cuardach agus bás,  
I `ll brave fiú an aillte mór  
Just a aimsiú mo answere.  
Aren soilse IMAGINARY `t san áireamh,  
Tá answeres Lorg mo sprioc,  
Cosúil Creidim do beo,  
Tá do Soul imithe leis an ghuail.  
Rain, Mar a dúradh An mbeidh mé, titim i everyones saol,  
Ach thunder agus lightnings neamhghnácha, Ach tá a fhios agam an bhfuil.  
Life, Death, roghnaigh tú Bás.  
Pléadálacha Don `t féidir liom a dhéanamh gur botún,  
Is mian liom beannacht leat.  
Is mian liom a d'fhéadfadh tú a fheiceáil dom anois.  
Slán. . . Slán leat. . _._ "_

She was singing in a soft, slow voice. Yet Beyond still managed to hear her. She shed a few tears and then dried them and wiped them off quickly. She walked over to the wall that was made of BulletProof glass, pressed her hand against it, and then stared out, down at the towns below, down at the roads she will soon leave behind. She loved Englind, She loved everything about it. She lived there all her life and now was moving to some strange new country. She feltworried but didn`t show it. She then let her eyes droop down, and she finally let them close. Beyond walked over to his sister and helped her walk over to the bed before she fell completely asleep. He sat next to her and looked out at the towns and towers. He got up and walked off to his own room, not forgetting to change clothes first. He slipped into his nightclothes and sat on his bed. He the fell asleep after 7 minutes, listening to piano music he had stored onto an Ipod. He fell asleep quickly. Allowing himself to forget to turn off the Ipod. He could always charge it on his Laptop. He drifted into a very deep sleep. As for his sister, she had drifted farthur into her deep sleep with every passing minute. For once, they had finally had a quiet, and peaceful night. Ever since they were kids, they got that quiet, peaceful night, but they knew, with evry passing minute, that they`re parents would be dying soon, And they knew exactly how it was going to happen. But they finally, after a fewyears, Got a nice, Peaceful, Quiet Night.

**(A/N:I know all these are kinda short. Lol, I`m new at an angst story. Or, Drama for that matter! And I know, the qoutes aren`t original, but the character name is there Because That is the character who said it at one point in they`re life. Here is the english lyrics to the song. And BTW, Its in Irish. ^-^**

**Song - Yuzuki`s Lament**

**By - ME (Or, my Yuzukira side. But that side is more INSANE than sad.)**

_**As I sit here on this bed**_

_**I try to think over, **_

_**Life is long but for alot its short,**_

_**I`v already began to wonder.**_

_**As I ponder Life and Death**_

_**My soul begins to stray,**_

_**For I am thinking my life over.**_

_**It will dissapear anyway.**_

_**Nothing could possibly bring you back,**_

_**The only choice is death,**_

_**But I`v always wanted to know,**_

_**How you could stand it.**_

_**How could you stand the pressure and not have cracked Earlier**_

_**Before I had these feelings for you?**_

_**I want to know,**_

_**I`ll search life and death,**_

_**I`ll even brave the great cliffs**_

_**Just to find my answere.**_

_**Imaginary lights aren`t in mind,**_

_**Finding answeres is my goal,**_

_**Like I believe your alive,**_

_**Your soul is gone with the coal. **_

_**Rain, As I was told, Will fall in everyones life,**_

_**But thunder and lightnings unusual, But I know its there.**_

_**Life, Death, You chose Death.**_

_**Pleas don`t allow me to make that mistake,**_

_**I wish you farewell.**_

_**I wish you could see me now.**_

_**Farewell. . . Goodbye. . . **_

**Good huh? And like I said, I`v never had a Relationship in my life, So I don`t know if thats a good feeling for a song when I`v never been in a relationship and my boyfriend committed suicide. :P. So I`ll let you deside! ****Adéu!** **(Catalan for Goodbye!)**


End file.
